Little thing
by raikov9
Summary: Ou Quand Reno se met en tête de retrouver Yazoo...Prologue yaoi


Couple : Reno/Yazoo

Voila un petit prologue, désolée j'écris très mal, je suis plus douée en dessin...hum...

Si vous voulez des histoires constructives et intéressante, je vous conseille Shiva Rajah qui écrit sur ce site!!

Bref, j'en profite pour me faire de la pub, allez visitez mon blog, j'y met pleins de choses, dont mes fics, mes dessins, des partitions enfin voila, c'est axé sur le yaoi!!^^

http:// sweetsnow. over- blog. com / (evidemment il faut retirer les espaces!!^^)

Laissez des commentaires vous serez les premiers à "l'inaugurer" et ça fait tellement plaisir!^^

Attention!! C'est une fic fluffy, y'a pas des gros nounours rose qui sortent des placard mais c'est limite!!!

***

Chapitre 1

***

- Finalement tout s'arrange, une fois de plus, conclua Tifa en savourant une gorgée de café.

Cid opigna du chef.

- C'est toujours sur nous que ça tombe quand même! Mais je serai prête à sauver le monde une troisième fois si l'occasion se présentait! S'exclama un peu trop fort Yuffie, puis elle se leva les poings en l'air, je deviendrai plus forte chaque jour!

- Va pas nous porter la poisse, la ninjette des bac à sables, leur parvint une voix du fond du bar.

- QUoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Montague? Et arrêtes de boire(Mais je suis sobre! T_T) pour une fois!

Reno tira la langue à cette petite peste et lui tourna le dos, "au président!" lança t'il à Rude en trinquant.

***

- Qu'elle insolente cette saloperie, crissa Reno en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Tu sais qu'elle réagit au quart de tour, tu l'a cherchée, conclua Rude qui contemplait le coucher de soleil.

Le rouquin soupira, consterné de n'être soutenu par personne, pas même par son collègue.

Il jeta un oeil à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le groupe, encore attablé à discuter gaiement.

Mais quelque chose clochait :

- Dis moi Rude de mon coeur, tu trouve pas que notre blondinet national tire une sale gueule?

Le grand noir fronça les sourcils, néanmoins son regard masqué se tourna vers Cloud.

- ...Triste, peut-être...

- ...

- ...?

- Tu sais, j'adore ton petit côté extraverti, il me fait craquer complètement, commenta Reno, pince-sans-rire.

- Pff...

- Ok, bon, j'ai un petit tour à faire en hélicot!

- ...Quoi?

- Mais c'est rapide hein! Je repasse te chercher dès que j'ai fini ma petite course, annonça le plus jeune des Turks en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Quelle petite course? La nuit va bientôt tombée! Précisa Rude qui s'était également lever.

On ne savait jamais avec Reno, peut-être serait-il dans l'obligation de lui courir après.

- Justement, et puis c'est personnel, mais t'inquiète, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, trouva utile de préciser le rouquin.

Il fit tourner les clés de l'hélicot autour de son index et s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres.

***

Un immense champs de gravas s'étendait à perte de vue.

Le Turk passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, un peu hébété.

On lui avait toujours dit/hurler qu'il agissait toujours avant de réfléchir, et aujourd'hui, il n'en doutait plus une seconde.

Oui parce que le Turk était toujours sceptique quand aux reproches dont il était la pauvre victime!

- Bon, à toi de jouer maintenant gros malin.

Il retira sa veste bleue marine et l'envoya un peu plus loin.

- Le gros tas de muscle à bien réussit à s'en sortir!

Puis sans un mot de plus il sortit ses lunettes à infrarouge, en douze heure, les décombres avaient eu le temps de refroidir permettant une utilisation optimale.

***

Reno ne compta pas les heures qu'il passa à chercher toute forme de vie, il s'aperçut juste que seule la lune l'éclairait et que l'air s'était refroidit.

- J'en connait un qui doit faire la gueule, dit il en pensant à Rude, argh, j'en ai marre!

Il s'asseyasur un tas de roches broyées.

- Il pourrait être partout...

Mais pourquoi recherchait t'il si activement cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine.

Cet étrange...Apparition, androgyne, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et les cheveux gris...Un mélange pour le moins atypique.

Il se gratta le menton, un peu embêté.

Pourtant le Turk devait admettre qu'il avait une façon de combattre...Ravissante, toute en souplesse, presque gracieuse.

Et puis si ca se trouve, il le retrouverait en toute possession de ses moyens, ou du moins avec assez de force pour lui coller la patate du siècle...

...

Ouais, y'avais peu de chance qu'il le retrouve tout court...

...Dommage...

- Humpf...

Reno sursauta, se leva d'un bond.

Un deuxième gémissement se fit entendre, un peu plus audible que le premier.

Reno remit ses lunettes hâtivement, il était sûr que ça venait de sa gauche!

Et quel ne fut pas le choc de constater qu'il avait raison, une forme lumineste se découpait distinctement des ténèbres.

Il rangea ses lunettes dans une sacoche qui pendait sur sa hanche et se précipita sur le corps gémissant.

- Lo...oz...

Le rouquin retira les pierres, rapidement, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le croire.

Et dans le berceau du clair de lune, un visage pâle apparut.

Celui tuméfié et fatigué, du "clone" de Sephiroth gardant les yeux fermé dans une grimace de souffrance.

- Kad..j...daj...

Il appelait ses frère désespérément...Ou plutôt, il murmurait...

- Kadaj...

Et sur le si beau visage, une rigole effaça la poussière...

A suivreuhh

Reno prend Notre petit Yazoo sous son aile....^^


End file.
